


Bursting Little Baker Boy

by Star_less



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Desperation, Harry's innocent and cute and stuff idk, M/M, Omorashi, Originally Posted on deviantART, Pee, Very Fucking Long xD, Wetting, idk - Freeform, pee play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets desperate one day. Louis thoroughly enjoys this. Will Harry make it in time? *dramatic music*</p><p>Split into two chapters as it was so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A very very long omorashi. Sorry this is so boring :O
> 
> Also posted on my DeviantART :)
> 
> Used to be called 'Harry Needs a Twenty P(ee)'.
> 
> Now split into two chapters.

Bursting Little Baking Boy  
(V2)  
Harry Styles sighed loudly and tugged his jacket tighter around him. _God, how cold was it?_  
Even though today would be a good day, the curly boy did wish he was anywhere but here, in Britain, waiting for Louis; feeling a little.. grumpy. And, he knew perfectly well why.  
The curly boy shivered next to the metal portapotty, giving the grimy door a shove and whining when it reacted in a way he didn't like; not opening.  
“Come on, please open.” Harry pleaded to it, bending his legs gently and tugging loosely at his crotch. “I need to go pee.” He explained, like it really could understand him. “Not bad, honest.” He hissed. “Just feeling uncomfortable and I don't want Louis to know.” He whispered. Harry's eyes fluttered to the little post next to the toilet and stared at the words on the screen; _**Please insert 20p for the use of these facilities!**_  
Harry sighed, crossing one leg over the other and gingerly poking his crotch. “I don't have 20p! I have _nothing_!” He snapped at it angrily, whacking the sign. “Do you _want_ me to wee myself?!”  
“That'd be great..” A soft voice silkily whispered into Harry's ear, a pair of arms slinked around Harry's low waist and linked, pressing Harry's abdomen tightly.  
Harry flinched and immediately bit down on his lip. He could feel himself trembling lightly. “L- Louis?” He said, voice quivering as he felt small shooting pains fill his bladder.  
“Yup, that's the one.” Louis whispered, kissing Harry's earlobe and sucking the edge; Harry almost _almost_ became putty in Louis' hands. “C'mon now darling – what was that you were saying about being desperate?”  
Harry sighed, and a flush of embarrassment fluttered through him. He sighed, tapping his foot, squirming the tiniest amount, tightening his muscles under Louis' grip. Of course, Louis wasn't that stupid, he felt what Harry was doing; and with a quick massage or two, a little bit of submittance, Harry whined, feeling the tenseness in his muscles disappear. His breath hitched; but thankfully, his urine was staying where it should be – for now; and the man relaxed.  
“Are you coming with me, then?” Harry grunted.  
“Yes.”  
 _Great.._ Hazza thought wearily.  
This was going to be.. fun.. again.

Harry was at his old bakery.  
Harry was in an apron that was just a little too tight, pushing at his filling bladder.  
Harry was regretting this.  
Harry was _really_ regretting this. Yes – he knew it was for charity.. yes, he enjoyed working at his old bakery, even for a little while. That wasn't the part he regretted, oh no - why oh why, could he NOT have a simple twenty pence?! One simple twenty p and he wouldn't be in this mess...

"You alright, Hazz?" Louis giggled. It had been a hour, maybe a hour and a half since they first got to the bakery and Louis was kind of enjoying this. Oh, Harry was really getting himself into a lovely little situation here, wasn't he? And with Lou around, it was only going to get worse!  
The other thing (aside from Louis) Harry was worried about was fangirls. Harry loved them at any time; any time other than now, that was. The fans always used to catch him when he was getting desperate for the loo and Harry prayed that today they'd leave him alone, as mean as it sounded. Unfortunately for Harry things weren't going that way, and soon the sound of screaming filled his ears and he braced himself, tensing up, the lines of his muscles popping gently into his legs.  
 _I'm ready._ Harry thought. _Do your worst._  
"AAAAaaaahh!" A fan screamed, and Harry flashed his best "I-don't-have-to-wee!" smile at her as he stood patiently behind the counter. "C- can I have a picture?"  
"Oh, su--" He stepped forward, but soon the fangirl had flopped into his fucking arms. Straight away his bladder reacted to this, painfully throbbling and his wee began to slosh in protest. Harry's eyes bugged slightly and he let out a small whine of protest, but quickly tightened his legs; the lines of his muscles clenching. He waved one hand in the vague direction of his crotch and hid his worry behind his smile. "Hi there!"  
Harry's full attention was on his bladder though. His bladder was getting fuller and fuller; and was now dully aching beneath his clothes.  
"Hey girls!" Louis chirped. He smirked sneakily at Harry; ohhh, being evil was so much fun.  
There was another scream. Harry sighed in relief; maybe they'd move onto Louis and leave him alone now?  
"How would you like to see Harry in full uniform?" He teased. The girls began to giggle and scream.  
 _Huh, wha--.._ Harry was about to turn around and question this, but Louis had plopped a hat onto Harry's head.  
The younger boy dared allow himself to relax a little, becoming a little less tense; but then Louis tied an apron around him, the tightest it would allow.  
"Omnf.." Harry let out a whimper as the apron was so tight it dug into the sensitive skin surrounding his bladder; and of course his bladder protested at this, sending shockwaves of pain crashing through him.  
 _Gotta wee, gotta wee, gotta wee.._ Harry thought to himself, staring nervously at the fangirls in front of him.  
"Harry can I have a picture?"  
"Harry can I have one too?"  
"Hazzaaaaaaaaa! I want a picture!"  
"I don't want a picture I just want food.."  
Harry felt a frown flip onto his face. _NO!_ He wanted to scream to all of them. _No! Go away!_  
"Yes, I'm sure he'd love a picture, wouldn't he?" Louis said, speaking down to Harry. Harry grumbled, but his submissive side made him agree, and Louis steered him forward to a fan.  
She jumped and screamed excitedly, slinging her arms around Harry's neck and Harry tried to bite back a whimper, his bladder jolting, wee slithering around his bladder, weighing him down.  
Harry crossed his legs slightly; his bladder felt like a ball of liquid pulsing around irratically. He cracked a nervous smile, and as soon as the camera flash went off, Harry pulled away, frantically tugging at his crotch. He whimpered as a few tears gathered in his eyes.  
"Now, now." Louis whispered, spotting Hazza and pulling him away. "This is no way to be acting.." He gently tugged Harry's hands away from his sore crotch. "Stop playing with that and get behind the counter."  
"Yes Master.." Harry muttered miserably. He stood behind the counter. "What can I get you?"  
"Harry, can I have a drink?"

Harry trudged to the drink counter and nodded. He pulled out a can of fizzy looking gunk. It sloshed around in the bottle, like his wee was sloshing in his bladder; and Harry had to tightly cross his legs, bend them slightly and jump up and down. "Here." He muttered, voice a little strained. As the fans _trickled_ out, Harry sighed in relief.  
The curly one bit his lip as he bounced up and down behind the counter – finally alone, he was able to let desperation take further hold; he could feel his bladder muscles aching and he was dying to just let loose now.  
Harry prayed that no more fans would come in and see him; not again! Nooo, not again. A torrent of fans had just been in and left, and he didn't want every single fangirl in the fandom seeing him in 'this' state. Not like this, oh no, not when he was rocking back and forth with that irritating need to urinate. It was bad enough having Louis tormenting him over his need; never mind a few hundred giggling girls.  
His hands were holding his cock in a deathgrip, his thumbs over his leaking slit. "Oh fuck, fuck.." Harry muttered through gritted teeth, staring at his crotch. His eyes blurred with tears as he stared at the counter. Taking deep breaths, Harry managed to cross one shaking leg over the other shaking leg.  
His face was puce with effort, sweat beading at the top of his forehead. Moans and grunts were escaping his mouth; in short, Harry really didn't look too good. Well; not to everyone, anyway.  
Louis smiled at his reflection as he wiped down the counter, a shiver coldly prickling up his spine. Gah. He loved it, he didn't care what anyone else said. He loved Harry's moans, every little wiggle and whine and desperate little whimper, every cross of leg and shaking movement. Even by the look on Harry's face, Louis could tell Harry was in agony. "Not long now, Hazza!" The Doncaster lad said chirpily. He slapped Harry's shoulder.  
Harry squeaked and babbled in reply, swinging at the waist as the slap caused his bladder to quiver with desperation. "Not long until _what_ exactly, Lou?" He snapped, his legs trembling around his hand. "Time for you to torment me a-fucking-gain?" He voice quivered and Harry felt a small bead of urine dampen his hand.  
"No." Louis felt his gaze darken at Harry's claim. "It's time for lunch."  
Lunch; to Harry the word was like almost heaven. "Does that mean I can go to the toilet?" He gave his best smile to Louis as he squeezed his crotch, swaying in place. The thought of being able to go, lessened his need a little.  
"No." Louis said. Oh yes, that's right. Evil Louis was here to play.  
Harry's smile dropped from his face . "B- but.." Bam, there it was, his need back full force again. The boy squeezed his thighs as tightly together as he could manage.  
Louis pushed Harry down into his seat. Harry whined and held himself as a thin stream dribbled from him. For once Harry was glad his underpants caught leaks. The pee was beading over his sore cock-tip. "Fuck, Lou, help!" He panted, leaning forward in his seat and clenching his legs. "I am _weeing_ Louis, help me." He hissed in a hurried whisper. His thighs were clenching, shaking, trying to hold on to his impending golden flood.  
He could feel his bladder, a hot taut ball of liquid between his legs, aching purely because he couldn't relieve himself. Oh god, how he wanted to! Harry's hands were trembling slightly beneath his legs and his fingertips brushed his tight bladder, he flinched back at the pain.  
Yum. Harry really did look sore and achey.. or at least he did, from where Louis was looking. Time to step in? Yes. He strode over.  
"Hey Harry." Louis said, sitting close to his boyfriend. "Lunchtime." He waved something at Harry, slosh, slosh..  
Harry looked up through blurred teary eyes. "W- what?" He spat, his hand still over his slit. His cock throbbed slowly, pulsing with the pressure behind it and how it held it back.  
Louis waved the waterbottle at Harry. "Lunchtime, baby."  
Harry's heart dropped, skipping a beat. His bladder pulsed and throbbed seeing the water sloshing up the bottle.  
"Louis no." Harry choked, tears springing to his eyes. "Please." He begged. "Please, please no."  
"No?" Louis said. "Why, would you prefer.. _this_?" He said. Putting the bottle aside, he wiggled the side of Harry's t-shirt up, exposing some skin; soft and perfect and.. sensitive. He brushed his finger along the skin, gently scratching with the tip of his finger, feeling Harry flinch back with nerves, he grinned.  
"D-don't you dare!" Harry said through gritted teeth, leaning out of his way. "Fuck off, Lou!" After a pause, he added in a small voice, "Water please."  
"Thought so." Louis cooed, pulling back. Oh well, the tickling was for another story.  
He uncapped the bottle, and put a little on his fingertips, dribbling it over Harry's lips. Harry whimpered and shuddered. He tried to pull back, but it felt good, the cool water sliding down his throat, and he was aching for more. Traitor. He let out a whimper, his lip trembling.  
"Dehydrated now aren'tcha." Louis tutted. "Now there's only one thing for it, see? You need it.. so.." Before Harry could protest, Louis had plugged the bottle into his mouth. "Suck."  
Despite everything, Harry sucked. Harry sucked, and sucked, paying no attention to the heavy, painful throbbing his abdomen was doing. Paying no attention either, to the fact his bladder would be pulsing, aching, teetering over his limit - soon.  
Halfway through, when he was sure he'd had enough; his bladder spasmed painfully.  
"Oh, fuck!" Harry lurched forward as this particular spasm crashes through his abdomen. He coughs and splutters on the mouthful of water in his mouth, making it all drip southward and into his lap. Not that Harry cared. "Louis!" He said through gritted teeth. _Oh god, the pressure. Why was it so bad?_  
Harry tried to remember what he wanted to say, but his bladder was catching him off guard and all he was thinking of was _slosh, slosh, slosh_ , wee thundering the sides of his bladder, over and over again, he has to go so badly! His sphincter muscles trembling, cramping up. _Oh god no._ Any more of this and Harry was SURE he was going to burst. His feet tapping hysterically against the floor and Harry's face was stretched into a painful grimace; for once he was glad he was almost pretty much alone in here!  
Wait. _Alone_. Apart from Louis.. he was.. alone! "Oooh, Louis, Louis!" Harry whispered, like he'd come up with the best thing ever. One hand was still at his crotch, one leg was tapping; either with excitement or desperation. "C-c'mon." He stuttered, brightening up slightly at his idea. "I- it's empty.. I- I can just s-sneak out a- and quickly go to the l-loo.." He smiled brightly.  
Louis scoffed. "Might you remember who you're saying this to?" He asked icily, and a sadistic smile wiped his face. Harry whined, and backed right down, curling up in his seat yet being unable to stay still.  
Harry felt like a balloon; almost all of him felt like he was going to _pop_ just like that, burst at the seams.  
Louis was still laughing, and Harry was wondering why.. when he realized lunchtime was over.  
His chance was gone.  
"Harry, can you wipe down the floors, please?" Edith, Harry's old colleague asked him, soon after lunch had passed. Coincidentally, it was also soon after all that water had swam it's way through Harry's system, tucking in cosily with the rest of his sloshing golden liquid, and not-so-surprisingly getting right down to business.  
Harry could feel the liquid, skimming against one wall of his bladder; tickling the other. Urine pushing hard, making his poor bladder thud.  
"Harry, she told you to get to work." Louis said in his authoritative voice. "Would you maybe need a little help?" He added, sweetly.  
Harry was about to say no, but Louis had already handed Harry a mop. "Come on." He whispered in Harry's ear. "I'll make it fun for you. You can hold on." He whispered.  
Harry took a deep breath, feeling himself trembling as Louis pulled him close. His eyes were squeezed tight closed, his legs were still pressed tightly together, he looked so tense... who in their right mind would do it?  
"..Okay.. I'll do it."  



	2. Bursting Little Baker Boy (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As said before, I felt this was too long to read in one go, so I split it up into two chapters. No one will read them though, knowing my luck, lol :)

_Argh - see? This was what Harry hated! Louis always insisted he'd be okay, that he'd hold on tight and somehow, somehow Harry always believed him, and always went along with it!_  
That was precisely the reason that Harry was gingerly mopping the floors as Louis snaked his hands up over the 19-year-old's waist, trying to creep close enough and jab Harry's full bladder while Harry was sweetly unawares. Meanwhile Harry was worse for wear; trying to mop while having a full bladder was not a good idea. His whole body shook and every now and then Harry was bouncing up and down, crossing his legs at the ankles as crippling pain shot through his abdomen, his bladder dying to release.  
"In the water, babe." Louis smirked, guiding Harry's hand with the mop; dipping the mop into the bucket, sloshing water over the floor. As the splashing sounds of water hit his ears, Harry felt a whimper pass his lips; then another. A wave of new-found, war-waging desperation crashed full force into his bladder - with a pained, strangled sounding "Fuck!" from Hazza.. and that was it.. Harry froze on the spot.  
His hand found his crotch, fumbled around until finally his fingers caught the wetness dripping, and then the tip of his penis. Harry squeezed his tip tightly with one hand; he had to stop any spurts coming out! He couldn't wet himself here!  
"Louis.." He pleaded, shaking terribly. "Louis, please help me hold it." He was trying to whisper, but with every word his voice either got louder or higher.  
"You want help, I get it, I get it." Louis said quietly. He smirked from behind Harry, sliding his hands tighter around Harry - specifically his bladder. "Oooh, someone's full." Louis whispered, a shiver going down his spine. "Someone's dying to release.."  
"Louis, not there!" Harry said with a gasp. "Not there, not there!" Harry tried his hardest to clench up his sphincters.  
Louis delighted in finding Harry's (pretty obvious) weak point. He cupped Harry's protruding, full bladder, and brushed at the poor tortured skin with the gentle pad of his thumb.  
"Louis, please!" Harry choked, voice fraying, coming apart with his desperation. "Not there." He repeated. The teen could feel his tortured bladder muscles weakening at Louis' touch, spurt after spurt slipping past his bladder's grip, travelling to his cock; waiting at his slit. Harry began to thrash in Lou's grip but Louis was holding him firmly.  
Harry was close to giving up though - he knew that Louis was going to win this battle; Louis knew he was going to win this battle too. The curly haired teen whimpered helplessly, thrashing again as Louis let his fingers tease Harry's bruised bladder. Long hot spurts jetted from Harry's cock, bypassing his sluiced underwear and dripping down his legs, puddling in tiny.. puddles at his feet.

"Harry?" Harry jumped. Louis helpfully pinched the tip of Harry's cock shut; Harry did dribble slightly over Lou's hand, but he didn't care. They both looked up, Louis smiling serenely and Harry looking tearful, his hands trying to grip his cock again before he started to pee.  
"You can go home." She nodded.  
"Home!" Harry said immediately. "Yes, yes, home, thank you for having me." He babbled quickly. And with that, and his hand practically stoppering his cock, Harry flew out of the store.  
"Sorry about that.." Louis apologized. "He's eager." He said sheepishly to the others.. and then ran out, into the blustery British air.  
"Ooohhf.." Harry moaned as he stood outside, clutching his dampening crotch, bending his legs. "Louis." He shouted, his voice strained. "Louis, I'm going!" He said helplessly, his legs shaking.. but then the water came. Not from his cock though.. from much higher up. Harry's eyes were filling with tears, glassing over as he stared at the urine spurting from himself, every little spurt grazing his sore crotch. He'd been holding way too long!  
"Louis!" Harry tried one last time, and thankfully Louis ran out to him.  
"What is it?" He smiled.  
 _Oh like you don't know._ Harry thought with a grumble. Instead he clenched his legs. "GottaweeLouis!" He managed to squeak out as a few tears slid down his cheeks. As he squeezed his crotch tightly, he let out a strangled moan. "Ohhhfuckohfuck. Louis, help!"  
Harry couldn't tell you how much he longed to be in a portapotty - any one, even _the_ portapotty, that bloody temperamental thing from this morning - wanting his wee _thrum_ ming against the metal rim until he was empty. Even thinking about this made his legs shake and droplets spurt from him, golden beads coating his slit, dripping down his legs. He was sooo so so close to relief, and yet so far away!  
"Nooo, no, don't you dare. Hold on." Louis said bossily. Harry had barely enough time to pinch his memer tightly before Harry was being dragged away, trickles of wee spurting down the inside of his thighs.  
Harry barely had time to ask what Louis was doing when he heard asmall click and suddenly his eyes locked with the toilet in front of him.  
"Ohhhhh, god.." Harry said like an excite girl at a One Direction concert. His voice was getting awfully high pitched as he thanked Louis, and shot inside the toilet, fumbling with his jeans. Louis quickly followed.  
Harry's breath hitched as he wedged himself in front of the metal bowl, his legs shaking in anticipation. _Ohhh fucking finally, this was it..._  
Wee trickled slowly against his entrance. Harry was so bloody childishly excited to do this, he hurriedly put his hands on his zipper and tugged.  
Tugged again.  
Pulled a little.  
One extra tug for luck and then a resounding voice whimpered, "No, no, please no. Please; please, I have to go now.." The curly one whimpered, his mouth dropping open and his lip wobbling at the sheer unfairness. Of course the only thing that happened was Harry losing control again, warmth and wetness spurting from his cock, spraying down his legs. The stain on the front of Harry's pants grew, widening more and more, darkness and acrid urine spreading hotly down the inside of his thighs.  
Louis stood behind him with a slightly sinking heart; the Doncaster male had wanted Harry to piss himself again; full on. Oh no, what Harry was doing now was _teasing_ and Louis didn't like that one bit.  
Louis' eyes fluttered down to the moaning, struggling boyfriend in front of him and an idea hit him.  
"Oh, oh please undo." Harry pleaded his zipper, one hand tight around it and frantically pulling, the other on his shaking knee, inching toward his crotch. Speaking of his crotch; it was dripping with urine, slowly but surely Harry felt himself releasing; dribbles painfully prickling his thighs. He knew he was clinging on to a very weak thread. One push and it'd be over, he'd be pissing all over himself. This was just fucking perfect wasn't it; he was going to piss himself in front of a toilet now. Too bloody typical.  
Sharp tears clung to Harry's eyes as he held his soaking, throbbing member. His hand was shaking and his cheeks were bright red with the effort of holding it in. Harry gave one last effort, groaning loudly and tensing his muscles in his lower half; but soon he was whimpering at the pain.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Louis whispered icily into Harry's earlobe. "Trying to hold on? Trying to make it to another toilet?"  
Harry whimpered. "N-no." He knew that was exactly what he wanted to do. He clenched his legs together tightly; his sphincter muscles burning with the effort of holding such a great volume of liquid inside of his bladder.  
His bladder squeezed tightly and Harry hissed at the pain, bent backwards at the waist so his ass was feeling the shape of Lou's dick against it.  
"Mmmmh." Louis smirked, purring in Harry's ear. "Since my bursting little baker boy has done so well with holding it, I think I'll help him out." He whispered.  
Before Harry could protest, Louis was kneeling on one wobbly leg in front of him. Harry winced. The scent of urine was all too obvious to him. He shook and trembled in front of Louis; the stain on the front of his crotch was growing, warmth crawling to the back of him and to his bottom, widening over his crotch as Harry whimpered, giving himself periodic squeezes, his thumb finding it's way to his sore, burning slit.  
Both boys knew it really truly _was_ now or never with Harry; a few more seconds and Harry would be flooding his pants, dripping all over, relief clouding everything else - but Louis wanted to treat his clever little sub.  
"Ssssh now." Louis murmured, kneeling in front of Harry's crotch and working his fingers over Harry's soaking wet crotch, acrid with the scent of urine. Harry was whimpering with every little touch Louis made on his crotch. As Louis pinched Harry's zipper, Harry definitely flinched and his breath caught up in his throat, his member throbbing, pretty eager to release too.  
Louis eased down Harry's zipper. He smirked and stared at Harry's boxers; they were dampened; a stain widening over them, and almost see-through, too. Louis ran his fingers along the waistband edge and Harry was quietly whimpering in protest, but then Louis flung Harry's pants down, and waited for the imminent sound of water hitting metal, and for Harry's body to be flung back and relaxed into his..  
..But.. it never came?  
"Harry, for fuck's sake." Louis said, half laughing, half incredulous at his bursting boyfriend. "You're here! Piss!"  
Harry whimpered and gulped, holding his cock as he trembled. "I- I can't, L-Lou." He was jumping over his words and the muscles in his legs were tense, but only a thin gem of urine was at the end of his cock.  
"Why not?" Louis said, his words dancing into Harry's ears.  
"Y- you.. only p-promise me sex i-if I piss myself a-and I'm not!" He pointed out.  
Louis tutted. "Oh, just go." Leaning over, his hands took ahold of Harry's cock, one gentle thumb brushing the little diamond of pee away.  
Harry moaned softly as Louis did this, bouncing between getting an erection and going for a sacred, blessed pee. He soon decided, his sphincter muscles practically disintegrating under the weight of urine he was holding, and the first few painful drops dribbled from him. 

"Come on!" Louis teased, tickling Harry's side with his free hand (the other was holding Hazza's cock) "That can't be all you're holding!"  
"N-no Louis d--" But Harry was cut off as suddenly his stream sprayed from him; turning from tiny dribbles to a rush of liquid.. all breaking free from the hold of his bladder and hitting the metal bowl below him with a loud thundering; a cacophony of dribbles, drips and spurts. And what else? Music to Harry and Lou's ears.  
Harry moaned softly as he released, staring at his golden stream in disbelief. _How much was he going?!_ Louis slid his free hand over Harry's bladder and cupped it, feeling Harry's taut, sore bladder slowly deflating.  
The curly boy was too deep in relief to do much else, just sighed in relief. His golden waterfall seemed nowhere near finishing or tapeering off, still thick, hot and spiralling into the toilet. He moaned softly into Louis' neck, feeling relief clouding his head. "Oh god, Louis.." He sighed, tears prickling his eyes as his stream shot out, hissing toxically against the edgee of the toilet; splashing back. Harry's legs were trembling and his sigh punctured the sound of him going; overcoming the powerful stream of his. But then it slowed and thinned to a smaller stream, and then to nothing. Louis smiled and shook Harry's cock gently to get the last few drops out.  
Then there was a long silence.  
Harry sighed softly.

Louis laughed. "Feel better?" He nuzzled Harry's damp neck, pressing a lovebite to Harry's neck. Harry was still naked, his cock against Lou's body and surprisingly still dripping a little pee.. though Harry moaned and pressed away a little. Louis' face fell.  
"I didn't w--" Harry started.  
"They're wet enough." Louis cut him off with another kiss. The two fell against the portapotty door kissing eachother, ignoring the cacophony of knocks and a disgruntled Irish accent desperately asking access...


End file.
